Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-107838 discloses an image forming apparatus in which a belt supported by a plurality of shafts, which are arranged along a horizontal direction, is drawable along the horizontal direction through an opening formed on one face of a case of the image forming apparatus.
Such image forming apparatuses include feeding rollers for feeding sheets accommodated in a cassette disposed below the belt onto the belt from the opening side. It is preferable, in terms of feeding accuracy, that the feeding rollers be disposed near the belt. In the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-107838, the feeding rollers are fixed below the belt. In such a structure, the feeding rollers are disposed at positions out of a belt drawing path, so that the belt can be smoothly drawn out from the image forming apparatus along the horizontal direction. However, the size or height of the image forming apparatus in the vertical direction becomes greater. If the feeding rollers are disposed between the opening and the belt, the feeding rollers get in the way when the belt is drawn out from the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, the belt has to be drawn out from the image forming apparatus while bypassing the feeding rollers. Thus, the belt is unsmoothly drawn out from the image forming apparatus.